


Delicate

by mrwellick



Category: Mr. Robot - Fandom, Tyrelliot - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Sex, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrwellick/pseuds/mrwellick
Summary: Tyrell and Elliot spend a night together in Elliot’s apartment. All is right.





	Delicate

The city lights glow against the tattered wallpaper. The room is dark, almost too dark for Tyrell’s liking. 

Sleeping lips are pressed to his neck, he shutters. But Tyrell likes it. The feeling of Elliot beside him. A feeling he’ll never shake. The young hacker has a soft warmth radiating from him, it’s almost impossible not to lean into. 

Tyrell shifts his body so he’s facing Elliot’s direction. He studies his face, for what seems like hours. The feeling of sleep disappears, all he wants is to be close to Elliot. A pain tinges his heart. Tyrell intertwines his fingers with Elliot. His breathing exhaling on Tyrell’s collarbone.

He wants to protect Elliot from all the danger in the world. He’d take all his demons and call them his own. He doesn’t want Elliot to be hurt anymore. A lull formed in Tyrell’s throat as thunder tumbled throughout the night sky.

Tyrell placed a chaste kiss against Elliot’s temple. Rain pounded at the windowsill, the sound of lighting bouncing off the apartment.

Elliot’s body shifted, eyebrows furrowing. Tyrell could feel his grip tightening. He studied the young hacker’s face. Tyrell watched as his eyes slowly fluttered open. 

Elliot felt warm. His body tingling with a strange sensation. He wearily gazed around his apartment. God it was such a mess. The loud bang of thunder caused Elliot to jump.

Forcing his body closer to Tyrell. The Swede blushed, noticing how well Elliot’s body slipped into his. 

“You’re okay.” A soft voice echoed in the young hackers ears. Elliot gasped, finally turning to notice the man laying beside him.

He panicked for a moment, fear piercing his eyes. Tyrell’s heart stopped. Did Elliot forget? 

“Elliot, it’s me.” Tyrell held his hand, looking directly into his eyes.

Elliot looked away then back at Tyrell. Those eyes. Those ocean blue eyes. Elliot remembered them all too well. He blinked his eyes a few times before opening his mouth.

“I know.”

A giant weight lifted from Tyrell’s chest. He softly grinned as he slowly rubbed Elliot’s sides.

Elliot’s breath hitched a little, feeling his body nudge closer into Tyrell’s. His mind was hazy, brain filled with smog. He really did forgot. What had they done?

From the context clues around them it was violently obvious. Elliot was bare, except the boxers around his legs. There was an open bottle of vodka left on the counter. Strange, Elliot doesn’t drink. He then shifted his attention towards the man laying beside him. 

Tyrell was staring. Elliot blushed. 

“I’m sorry.” The young hacker meekly spoke, heart beat quickening. 

Tyrell adjusted his weight so he was sitting up more. He tilted his head, strands of hair falling into his face. Elliot’s blush worsened. He hoped Tyrell couldn’t see his dorky expression.

“Why are you sorry?” Elliot sighed, shoulders lowering. He didn’t want to admit it but, he knew he should. 

“I-I lost time again.” Mr. Robot must’ve blocked him out. Elliot clenched his fist, but was soon smoothed out from a bigger palm straddling his.

He locked eyes with Tyrell. Something sparkled in his pupils, is that normal? His heart was pounding. Anxiety pricked his skin. 

Elliot could feel Tyrell’s breath on his neck. The world seemed to slow down as Tyrell leaned forward, connecting their lips.

Elliot was caught off guard but the warmth surrounding Tyrell’s body was intoxicating. He could smell a light scent of cologne lingering on Tyrell’s skin, Elliot could faint.

Their lips parted, Elliot lightly nudged his forehead against the taller businessman. 

“Does that help you remember?” 

Elliot’s lips burned, he wanted more. He shakily brush his fingers across Tyrell’s collarbone. His touch was electric, a chemical pulling him in. 

Elliot leaned in for another kiss. Tyrell happily obliged. The rain poured harder as nervous hands roamed up and down each other’s chests. 

Their mouths were in unison. Elliot thought his heart was going to burst. Tyrell slowly slipped his head down to Elliot’s neck, sucking gently.

The hacker held back a moan, a fire building in his stomach. How did he miss up on this? Tyrell Wellick in his bed, quivering in his grasp.

He was going to have a serious conversation with Robot. However all that clouds his mind is Tyrell. His touch, his kiss could kill. How did someone like Elliot get so lucky?

Tyrell snuck a knee between Elliot’s thighs, he whimpers.

“It’s okay, I wanna hear you more. Your beautiful Elliot.”

Speechless, Elliot deepened the kiss. Passion filled the air. The thunder rumbled as their bodies moved together. Tyrell’s voice kept echoing in his head. He wanted to believe him so badly. Tyrell thought he was beautiful. 

The Swede began devouring Elliot’s neck, finding his sweet spot. Elliot followed Tyrell’s orders, he didn’t hold back this time. He wanted Tyrell to claim him. He wanted to please Tyrell, anything to make him happy. 

Tyrell slowly moved his palm down to Elliot’s growing bulge. Elliot loudly gasped in Tyrell’s ear, he smirked.

“May I?” 

Elliot bit his lip. He didn’t want anything more than to have Tyrell’s big hands around his cock, but he hesitated for a moment. 

“Wait- I wanna touch you this time.” By Tyrell’s expression he was surprised but he felt his dick twitch.

“Are you sure?” Tyrell sweetly asked, hand caressing Elliot’s waist. He felt his eyes flutter.

“Yeah. I want to make you feel good.” Elliot’s face was red hot, his body burning with lust.

Tyrell’s face softened as he cupped Elliot’s face. “You really are too much for me älskling.” Tyrell kissed him as Elliot shifted himself on top of Tyrell. They were a hot horny mess. 

Elliot didn’t know too much about pleasing others, but he really wanted to please Tyrell. He began to rock his hips back and fourth, their erections pressed tightly together. Tyrell moaned, admiring every move Elliot made. 

Elliot rocked his hips faster, nuzzling his head into the crook of Tyrell’s neck. He lapped at Tyrell’s sweet skin, sucking teasingly.

“Mmm Elliot- don’t stop.”

A new look washed over Elliot’s eyes. He was determined and powered by lust. In one swift motion he reach back and give Tyrell’s cock a soft tug.

The Swede gasped, hands roaming Elliot’s exposed back. The friction between them was insane, almost animalistic. The heat and the pressure rising in Elliot’s stomach stung. As much as he loved seeing Tyrell squirm under his grasp, Elliot needed release so bad. His cock a leaking untouched mess. Tyrell panted, closing his eyes and furrowing his brow. 

Elliot began making his way down Tyrell’s body, head resting between his quivering thighs. Mouth agape he lead Elliot on, pulling down his briefs and discarding them. Tyrell was left bare, his breathing escaping his throat in quick huffs.

“Such a good boy, always for me.” Tyrell repeated this, almost like he was in a trance. Elliot gave Tyrell’s cock a teasing kitten lick, the businessman shuttered. It was driving Tyrell mad. And Elliot knew it too. He could see it in his expression and the way his body responded to Elliot’s movements.

In one shift motion Elliot wrapped his lips around Tyrell’s leaking member. The Swede’s chest heaved, fingers running through Elliot’s hair. He tried not to pull too hard, but damn he never thought his body would react this way to Elliot’s touch. It was truly a dream come true. Watching Elliot give such grace and devotion to Tyrell’s cock. He swore he could see stars. 

Elliot’s pace quickened, grow more impatient by the second. He practically began deep throating Tyrell, calmly breathing through his nose. He couldn’t help it but Tyrell’s grip tightened, on the verge of release.

The sounds erupting from Tyrell’s throat were guttural and rough. His moans echoing throughout Elliot’s apartment. Elliot consumed all of Tyrell, stroking and massaging his delicate cock. He was so so close. Tyrell grabbed the sheets as he felt himself reach his climax. Elliot closed his eyes and furrowed his brow as he sunk his mouth all the way down and slowly back up.

“Fuck Elliot-“ Tyrell’s voice cut off as he moaned loudly, cumming onto Elliot’s chest and cheek. Elliot slyly grinned, satisfaction flowing through his veins. However, he was a little nervous some unfortunate neighbors over heard their dirty acts, but Elliot couldn’t care less. 

As for Tyrell, he huffed and heaved. Elliot gave him time for his lungs to settle before wrapping his lips in a passionate long lasting kiss. Tyrell wiped Elliot’s face after swiftly climbing over the young hacker. Elliot’s eyes shrunk as Tyrell began palming Elliot through his boxers.

The younger bit his lip as Tyrell ravished Elliot’s neck. The rain seemed to soften, the thunder a low distant growl. Elliot slowing wrapped his arms around Tyrell’s neck, playing with strands of soft brunette hair.

This is all he needs. All he could ever need. To be loved and feel loved. Tyrell left trails of kisses all throughout Elliot’s soft skin. He loved this man. Maybe more than he’s scared to admit. What would Mr. Robot think? Elliot had fallen for Tyrell Wellick. The senior vice president of technology. Elliot grinned, caressing Tyrell’s face. He stared at his defined details, taking all of him in.

Tyrell began spreading Elliot’s legs apart. He blushed. Tyrell noticed the worry in Elliot’s eyes.

“It’s okay, I’ll go slow. You know, we don’t have to-“ Elliot didn’t want this to end. He couldn’t.

“No. I-I want this.. I want you.” The room went quiet. Shit had he fucked something up? His questions soon were dismissed as Tyrell lovingly cupped Elliot’s face.

“I want you too. I love you älskling.” Elliot felt unshed tears at the corners of his eyes but he dismissed them.

He kissed Tyrell, letting him slip off his annoying boxers. He exhaled as his exposed cock hit the cool air. He was hard. Too hard for Elliot’s comfort. Tyrell nicely prepped him. Sliding one then two fingers inside the quivering hacker. Tyrell watched Elliot’s body move in awe, his dick getting hard again. 

Elliot moaned and tried his best to silence his screams but it was useless. Besides, Tyrell said he wanted to hear more of his voice. He wanted to make Tyrell happy, and he definitely wasn’t failing. 

The Swede gave Elliot’s cock a few strokes before pushing in the tip of his member. Elliot was crawling. Tyrell felt big, no huge. This feeling bubbling in Elliot’s gut was addicting. It sometimes hurt, but fuck it was the best thing Elliot’s ever felt. 

Tyrell began easing himself all the way in. The thunder cried, mixing in with Elliot’s begs and pleads.

“Tyrell-please fuck me.” His tongue rolled out of his mouth. Elliot was losing it. He has lost all control. He belonged to Tyrell. And he wouldn’t want it any other way. 

Tyrell was going slow, agonizingly slow. Elliot brought his legs up and against Tyrell’s back, pushing him closer to Elliot’s body. Elliot’s eyes were glazed. He was absolutely beautiful in Tyrell’s eyes. He wanted all of him. Elliot belonged to Tyrell, and he wouldn’t ever let this feeling slip.

He began to move his hips faster, the lightening striking and flashing. Elliot moaned as Tyrell rocked his hips back and forth. Everything was hazy and hot. Elliot’s throat was dry and tight, his body a forest fire.

Tyrell’s big cock moved in and out of him in such grace. The art of Tyrell was breathtaking. It was like he was crafted by god himself. Elliot shook his thoughts as he gripped Tyrell’s locks. The men moved in unison both love starved, they touched each other more than they had any loved before. 

“Elliot I’m close- so close baby.” 

Elliot tried his best to breathe, his climax rising. Within a few more thrusts, Tyrell came inside. Elliot screamed the Swedes name, digging his nails into Tyrell’s pale back. 

The two lovers softly kisses one another as Tyrell moved over to lay beside Elliot. They were both so enraptured in each other’s passion and aura. The rain had completely stopped. They both grinned as Tyrell kissed Elliot’s temple.

“Your beautiful.” Tyrell timidly spoke, intertwining their worn sweaty palms. Elliot bashes his lashes, nuzzling closer to Tyrell’s scent and warmth.

“I love you.” Tyrell’s heart froze, and so did Elliot’s for a moment. He said it out of nowhere, like it was the most casual thing in the world.

Tears pricked Tyrell’s eyes as he leaned in and deeply kissed Elliot’s plump lips. Those lips. Everything about Elliot was perfect. Even if he couldn’t see it, Tyrell would always remind him.

“Your my everything, I love you so much Elliot.” The hacker happily hummed, pressing his head into the crook of Tyrell’s neck. This was paradise, true absolute bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss these two so much


End file.
